Vampire Warriors
by WarriorsTwilightJasper
Summary: the Twilight charecters get turned into cats.There is also a twist on the warriors series and a new charecter.


**Me:This is my new story. Sorry it's so short but I am new at this. The next chapter will be longer and I will add...*Looks at Edward walking in the room*...a list of Charecters'. That's pretty much it. Say the rest Edward.**

**Edward:I don't want to.**

**Me:Stop Being A Emo And Say It.**

**Edward:And what if I don't.**

**Me:*Presses Laffy Taffy to his throat***

**Edward:Alright!She doesn't own anything...except for Becca.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>_

I woke up in a forest. That's one thing that's wrong with this situation. Vampires can't sleep. Another thing wrong was the fact that when I tried to get up,I fell over.I looked at what was supposed to be my feet and I saw paws._Oh my god!I'm a CAT!_This is when I started freaking, and I'm usually the calm one.I saw a puddle a little bit to my right,so I walked over to it.I gasped.I was an orange tabby.I was a cat.

I heard a moan behind me.I quickly turned around and saw a white cat with a black stipe on her back and black paws. She started to stand like I did and fell over.I couldn't help but laugh. She looked over in surprise but then glared at me."It's not that funny",she said before standing up.I laughed again."Actually,it was".She turned and glared at me again before walking around the edges of the stopped and dropped into a crouch. Then, she slowly disappeared into the bushes and she came back out with a mouse in her jaws.

I stared at her in surprise."How did you do that?"I asked. She just shrugged and set it down."Instinct?Does it really matter though?If we're cats we're going to need to hunt them",she said. Then she sank her fangs in and tried to suck blood it's blood. She pulled back."We're not vampires anymore",she said,looking at me.I looked into the forest. How did we even get this way?"I wonder if we still have our powers",I said,looking at the others. As I turned my head back to Becca,I saw a movement.A black male with a white tail tip,a redish-Brown female,and a golden tabby were starting to get up. It's probably Emmett,Esme,and Edward. The black male tried standing and fell over."What the hell?"he said. Yep,it was Emmett.

"Emmett!Language!"Esme scolded him.I couldn't help but laugh. We were all cats and she was still worried about his language. He glared at us."It's not funny. We 're CATS!"he said.

Becca looked at him."So",she said."Look at the bright side".Emmett looked at her."What bright side?" She looked deep in thought for a moment before turning back to him and shrugging."Maybe there isn't a bright side",she said. He glared at her again.

We looked at the other cats."So which cat is which person?"Rosalie looked around. Becca looked at the cats."Well...I think the other orange tabby is Jasper. The small black and white cat is probably is Alice. Bella is most likely the silver tabby with black paws. Edward is the orange tabby with the brown paws and tail-tip."

I stared at her in surprise."You can tell who they are?"I asked. She looked at me and shrugged."I guess".

I looked back at the others."We have to wake them up to see if they still have their powers."I said and walked over to Jasper.I shook him with my paw. He groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw let out a short scream and got up on his paws. He backed away from me."Jasper calm down. It's only me",I said. He looked at me in disbelief before walking over."Why are we cats?"he asked.

I looked as the others woke up Alice,Edward,and Bella."I don't know",I said,now looking at the forest."Do you still have your power?"I asked. He nodded.I looked back at the others."Let's go join the others",I said,getting up and walking to the others,Jasper right behind me.

We sat in a circle."So",I started."Do any of you have your powers?" Bella and Jasper nodded,but Alice and Edward shook their heads."Ok,that's...weird. We already found out that we have to eat our food instead of drinking their blood."As I said that Emmett's stomach growled. Alice snickered. " So, we..."

I was cut short by a rustling in the bushes.I looked back and 4 cats stepped out."Well,what do we have here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:That was chapter 1 of Vampire Warriors!I think I named it badly though because they aren't vampires anymore. Tell me what clan you want them to meet and please reveiw!If you want to know more about Becca you can look on my profile. Also ,sorry if I didn't get anyone's personality right. It's been SO long since I read the books. But who cares? It's a fanfiction! Anyone one who reveiws gets a day with their favorite charecter from the story.<strong>

**Edward:WHAT!**

**Bella:WHAT!**

**Jasper:WHAT!**

**Alice:WHAT!**

**Emmett:WHAT!**

**Rosalie:WHAT!**

**Esme:WHAT!**

**Carlisle:WHAT!**

**Becca:Ok!**


End file.
